Manifest Destiny
by Age of Edward Contest
Summary: Edward Cullen eagerly awaits the day when his fiancé Bella will return from visiting her family in her native Ireland. She intends to surprise him by coming back early but will she ever reach her destination?


The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Manifest Destiny**

"Edward, would you care for a glass of lemonade?"

"Yes, Mrs. Brandon, thank you. That's most kind of you."

I doff my new straw boater as I climb the whitewashed porch steps and approach Bella and her family. I'm already perspiring although it's mostly due to reasons other than the late August weather. It's a fine Sunday afternoon without much of the Northeast's notoriously oppressive summer humidity. Clouds puffed full of the promise of an evening storm dot the sky, perfectly white on top yet their bottoms dark and heavy in contrast to the blue which surrounds them. Despite the shade they cast, the walk from the trolley car to Bella's aunt's home has left my shirt soaked under my serge suit. It's no matter, for I dare not wear anything less formal for what I'm about to do.

"Mary Alice, perhaps you and Jasper care to assist me with the refreshments?" Mrs. Brandon asks, amusement coloring her thick Irish brogue. Her eyes twinkle as she smiles at me. As Bella's only relatives here, she and Mr. Brandon have already given their blessing. Bella came with them to the United States ten years ago while her parents chose to remain in her native Ireland. I met Bella through Jasper Whitlock, who has become my closest friend since we began working together at the foundry six years ago. Jasper and his wife Mary Alice thought her cousin and I would be a good match. One look at the dark haired beauty with the quick wit and flashing eyes and I completely agreed.

Mary Alice and Jasper follow Mrs. Brandon as Bella, always a quick study, eyes her aunt suspiciously. It's highly unusual for us to be left unattended. The porch is mostly hidden from the street, surrounded by large hydrangea bushes. The privacy could lead to impropriety, if I were to allow myself that temptation. I wait until I'm sure they've entered the kitchen before I glance over at my beautiful, lively Bella. Never one to sit still; she squirms in her seat. She's wearing her new Sunday dress, the white lace layers flowing from her squared neckline to her ankles. A light blue sash across the middle draws my eyes to the delicate curves of her figure. I raise my gaze before it lingers too long on any one part and notice her deep brown eyes are regarding me with the same misgivings she had for her aunt minutes ago. The toe of her shoe impatiently taps a staccato rhythm on the wood floor of the porch.

I sigh. I knew I wouldn't be able to truly surprise her. After all, it isn't as though we haven't already had many a conversation about our futures and their inevitable intertwining. She's already wearing a gold bracelet and matching necklace with a cross, promise gifts from me. Before she can further guess my intentions, I walk over to the chair and promptly kneel, keeping our eyes locked. I can feel the rivulets of sweat pouring down my back while I seek to keep my nerves steady. My left hand fingers the small box in my pocket while I hold both her hands in my right.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I take the box from my pocket and releasing her hands, open it to reveal the small diamond ring inside.

"Edward…" She gasps but doesn't move. Her eyes waver between me and the ring several times until I can't stand the uncertainty.

"Bella? Will you marry me?" I try to keep my voice from quavering.

Bella glances back up and I can see the moment when she realizes she hasn't yet answered. She recovers her senses, flashing me an impish smile before replying in her own melodious lilt.

"Edward Cullen, do you really doubt that after almost two years of courting, my answer would be anything other than yes? Especially since it appears you and my entire family are already in cahoots. I've half a mind to go wake up me uncle just to prove I'm the last to know I'm getting married because… of course… we are. 'Tis just a matter of when. Now get up off your knees before you dirty your best suit and give me a proper kiss before me auntie catches on."

Just like that she takes the ring, places it upon her finger, grabs my hands, stands us both up, wraps her arms around my neck and lowers my head to meet hers. For once, I forget about propriety as my heart soars above me.

Our lips meet and I feel as though the rest of my body has left the ground to meet my heart. She's so soft and warm and I know now she'll be mine forever. I never want her to leave my arms but all too soon I hear her relatives approaching. We end the kiss but stand close together, our hands clasped as Mrs. Brandon, Alice and Jasper return with trays filled with glasses, lemonade, and biscuits. They stop and we stare at each other for a long moment until Mrs. Brandon nods knowingly.

"Good, it's a celebration then. 'Tis a shame there's no time to plan a proper wedding before Bella leaves for the old country but Mary Alice and I will arrange everything with Father O'Donnell."

With that, everyone begins to congratulate us. The noise awakes Mr. Brandon while Mrs. Brandon invites half the neighborhood to share our good news and soon it's a party. Everyone is laughing and joyful yet I can't help but worry about Bella's trip home. I know she doesn't want to miss her only sister's wedding. For the past year, she's been saving every penny she's earned to be able to afford the passage back and forth. She's doing the wise thing, crossing before winter, and she'll return next May or June, when the weather is again fair. I remind myself how many thousands of people make the same journey each month, without incident. My own crossing, from Liverpool to New York when I was just five was so uneventful that I have no memory of it, not even of the Statue of Liberty.

"Edward, what do you think?" Bella asks, turning from Mary Alice to me.

"Er… sorry?"

"Not even married yet and he's already ignoring you." A neighbor teases.

Bella eyes me and shakes her head, already knowing me too well. "Aye, no. He's fussing about my trip. I can tell by the worry lines on his forehead."

She lowers her voice and gently takes hold of my hand. "Edward, I'll be fine. I'll write so many letters you'll be accusing the postman of harassing you."

I shake off my worries and enjoy our afternoon, sneaking in three more kisses before I leave. By the time I return home, the rain clouds have fulfilled their promise and cleared away leaving a pleasant night with a sky full of stars that sparkle like Bella's diamond ring.

* * *

 _County Westmeath, Ireland_

 _February 14, 1912_

 _My dearest Edward,_

 _How I long to be with you this St. Valentine's Day! I've grown anxious these past months, eager for my sister Rose's wedding to arrive so that I may take my leave. Had I realized how hard it would be to live apart from you all this time, I would have braved the winter seas and come only for the wedding itself rather than stay. Please don't misunderstand, I am happy to see my family and to help Rose plan her wedding as well as receive help with my trousseau. It's grown so and I fear I'll need an extra trunk to fit all the linens as well as my wedding dress, which my mother and I have made together._

 _Still, as much as I enjoy seeing my family here again, I've come to realize that my home now is in America and I miss my family there. First and foremost, I miss my future husband, you my sweet Edward. My sister's wedding on March the Thirtieth can't arrive soon enough. Once it is over, I can turn my full attention to returning home to you. I miss you so. I long for the day when I can once again look into your eyes and hear the dulcet sounds of your voice._

 _All my love,_

 _Bella_

 _Ps. I've enclosed a valentine for you. The lace is from the fabric we're using to make my dress._

 _February 25, 1912_

 _My dearest Bella,_

 _I received your St. Valentine's letter today. I wonder if you also received mine this very same day? I admit, my paper valentine was far inferior to your beautiful lace one. Is it bad luck to send me the fabric? I suppose not since it isn't from the dress itself. I treasure it as I do your letters. Would it be strange to admit I sleep with the lace valentine under my pillow?_

 _If you were here I would have given you chocolates and flowers and all manner of silly trinkets. You would have held my arm as we walked along the snow covered sidewalks. Perhaps we could have spent the day ice skating since the weather here has been cold and many ponds are frozen solid. If so, I'd take full advantage of the situation and hold your hand the entire time, lest you fall. Would it be too forward to say that I eagerly await the day when I can hold all of you?_

 _I miss you too, more than I ever thought possible, but please don't second guess your decision to see your family. Once we are married, it may be a long time before we can return to Ireland. The time will pass swiftly enough and then we will be reunited forever. Your Aunt Kate and Mary Alice have been spoken with Father O'Donnell and he ensures us that our wedding will be a memorable and happy occasion._

 _I long for that day and for the day when you return to America. I will be there waiting at the dock, ready to take you in my arms and perhaps even kiss you right there if I feel bold enough!_

 _Your devoted and ever-loving fiancé,_

 _Edward_

 _Queenstown, County Cork, Ireland_

 _April 5, 1912_

 _My dearest Edward,_

 _The wedding was a beautiful sight to behold. Emmett and Rose are the most perfectly suited couple I've ever known, aside from you and me, of course. My mother and Da are overjoyed, although I think Da's joy is just that the whole extravaganza is over and done._

 _My old friend Emily, you may recall I've made mention of her in a prior letter, and her cousin Jacob were there. Jacob has great skill with the uileann pipes and we danced for hours. Jacob performs all over the county and he's done well earning a living. He's saved enough money to pay for passage for both Emily and himself to America. So, you don't have to worry about me being unchaperoned on my journey home. When I return, I will be in their company._

 _The post is a marvelous thing, don't you agree? I can write you a letter in my mother's kitchen in Ireland and only one to two weeks later you can read it in your mother's kitchen in America. Yet, I wonder if you're perhaps tiring of these letters from me every week? Is it monotonous reading about the details of my life here? Now that the wedding has passed and my trousseau is finished, there's not much to do. I'm longing for adventure just as I'm longing for you. I miss you. I miss your smile and your laugh. I miss the way your forehead wrinkles when you're focused on something. I miss our walks in the park and our trolley rides to the shore. I even miss the way you smell like a candle- wax and smoke and metal- when you come straight from the foundry to visit me. Is it too bold to say that I want to feel your arms around me and your lips upon mine? Perhaps I'm even brazen as well because I think of your kisses far too often._

 _You may notice that I've taken a trip to County Cork on the coast. I've been reading the newspapers, which are filled with stories about the modern advances in shipbuilding. Did you know that the newest, largest ship in the world was built here in Ireland? It launched in England last week but it shall return to Ireland to pick up passengers right here in Queenstown in a few days' time. It would be grand to see such a marvel up close, wouldn't it? I thought so and traveled to see it with my friends. The ship is called Titanic._

 _As always, I eagerly await our joyous reunion, which is growing nearer by the day._

 _All my love,_

 _Bella_

I read and re-read Bella's latest letter, which was waiting for me on the table when I returned home from work. I try to repress the feelings of doom that churn through my insides and threaten to overwhelm me. Two days ago, on April Fifteenth, the first reports of the Titanic hitting an iceberg filled the daily papers. The headlines proclaimed that the passengers were saved, transferred to three other ships while the Titanic herself was badly damaged but remained afloat and would be towed to Halifax. Those reports were wrong. Yesterday and today, the new headlines replaced those earlier claims with the dark and horrifying truth. The Titanic had sunk, taking over twelve hundred passengers to their deaths. Only seven hundred people, mostly first class passengers, had survived and were now aboard the Carpathia, due to arrive in New York City tomorrow or the next day.

"Edward, son, what's wrong? You're white as a sheet." My mother places her hand on my forehead as I back away, shaking my head.

I'm unable to form the words so I just hand her Bella's letter. She quickly reads it.

"No, Edward! You don't think she could have been on board. She was merely going to see the ship arrive at the port," she gasps.

"Mother, it's there, I can almost hear the teasing tone in her voice when I read the words. She wanted to come home. You know as well as I that once she gets something in her head, there's no changing her mind."

I get up from my chair at the kitchen table and walk towards the parlor where I know my father is reading the evening paper.

"Father, please, I need to see that now." My voice is low and surprisingly steady, the complete opposite of how I feel.

"Edward?" He asks as he hands me the paper.

"Carlisle, it's Bella. Edward thinks she was on that ship."

My mother quickly explains everything as I rapidly flip through the pages, the ink smudging my hands.

"Damn it, where's the manifest?"

My father stills my hands and takes the paper, thumbing each one until he finds the correct page. I pace back and forth as my hands pull the roots of my hair in frustration.

"Fuck." It's just a whisper but it might as well have been a shout, echoing through the streets and out across the far away sea. I know my father would never utter such a word unless there was only one possibility.

I take the paper back and scan the names until I find it: Miss Isabella Swan – Passenger, Third Class.

* * *

"Katie! Where's the bloody train schedule?" Mr. Brandon calls out as Jasper rushes to fill satchels with whatever we think we'll need.

"I have it, it's here! Edward, I know her name's on the manifest but perhaps it's a different Isabella Swan. It's not such an uncommon name, especially in the old country." Mrs. Brandon hands me the small pamphlet just as Mary Alice walks in the door, her small figure nearly overshadowed by her husband's larger frame as they embrace.

"Mary Alice! Why are ye home?" Mr. Brandon asks as he looks her up and down. Her job as a hotel waitress begins very early in the morning and she had left before I arrived at the Brandon's to ask Jasper to accompany me to New York City.

She steps away from Jasper and searches each of our faces, nodding her head. "Aye, 'tis true, isn't it? She was on that ship? Bella sent me a letter last week saying as how she wanted to surprise Edward by coming home early. When I heard the girls talking, saying the unsinkable Titanic was at the bottom of ocean after all and perhaps all had perished, I had one of my feelings I get. This one's deep in my soul and I just knew. I pretended to be sick so I could come and see if you've had word about Bella."

"Mary, Mother of God and all the Saints protect that poor girl!" Mrs. Brandon wails and makes the sign of the cross. She puts great stock in Mary Alice's feelings about the future, although I've always thought it a bit of quaint Irish malarkey like leprechauns and faerie stones.

Mary Alice rushes toward her. "Now Mother, if anyone could survive that it will be our Bella. She's the best among us at swimming not to mention she's got the thickest skull. You know her mind was on naught but getting home and she's not going to let some iceberg get in her way. I just know she's alive."

Mrs. Brandon grabs her daughter's hands and nods. "Aye, Mary Alice you feel it do ye?"

"Yes, Mother, I feel it in my bones."

"'Tis true then. That girl is never one to give up; stubborn as a mule. Edward and Jasper will find her." Mrs. Brandon smiles at me through her tears.

"She's a winsome, brave lass with everything to live for," Mr. Brandon adds as he embraces his wife and daughter before coming over to me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Go find our girl and bring her home."

I nod grimly. My fingers caress the delicate lace valentine in my pocket. I pull it out and trace the intricate flower design, wondering if I'll ever get to see my fiancée again. Is she at the bottom of the ocean along with the dress she made for our wedding? I desperately want to believe Bella is safe, as Mary Alice does, but I've read every newspaper report I can find. The situation is increasingly desperate with each new edition. Only a handful of the survivors thus far are from third class. I've scanned the papers for the names transmitted by the wireless from on board the Carpathia but the lists are rife with errors, even the newspapers themselves stating that they don't match the ship manifests. The only way to know for sure is to meet the ship when it arrives at the dock.

Mrs. Brandon stands and stills my hands, taking the scrap of fabric from them and holding it up. "Irish lace and Irish lasses are stronger than they look. She'll be safe on that ship. We'll pray for the intercession of Saint Patrick, the patron saint of Ireland and Saint Peter, who was saved from drowning by our Lord Jesus Christ Himself."

"We'll bring her back." I vow as we take our leave. I silently pray that we return with a living breathing girl and not a corpse.

"The Carpathia is expected to dock some time tonight. With any luck, we'll arrive just before she does."

My heart beats loudly in my chest, as if doing so could force its mate in Bella's body to keep doing the same. Jasper closes his satchel and we're ready to leave for New York City.

* * *

"Fifty dollars! Fifty dollars cash paid for any exclusives told by Titanic survivors!"

"Sir, are you a relative? Are you from out of town? The World will pay you one hundred dollars and pay for your hotel expenses if your relative tells us their story first!"

"Extra! Extra! J. Bruce Ismay alive and on board Carpathia! Did the White Star Line's owner push women and children aside to save himself?!"

"Exclusive story! Cape Race Marconi station reported icebergs in the area of the Titanic hours before doomed ship sank!"

"Titanic traveling at twenty one knots! Too fast for weather conditions! Read it here, just one penny!"

After a mostly quiet train ride, the chaos and noise surrounding Pier 54 is overwhelming. I've never seen such a writhing mass of humanity. Anxious relatives like us crowd beside curious spectators, eager to hear if the unsinkable ship is really lost, and reporters from everywhere desperate to get the scoop that will make their careers. Combined, we completely fill the vast space in front of the Cunard docks.

"There must be at least ten thousand people here!" Jasper shouts over the noise as we move forward into the throng.

"I would guess at least twice as many, look down there, the crowd stretches through the terminal past West 13th street as far as the eye can see." I reply, grabbing onto his overcoat to prevent from being separated. I keep my other hand on my cap, lest I lose it while we make our way through the mass of people.

It's rainy and damp, a far contrast to the weather the last time I saw Bella as she boarded her ship for Ireland last September. Even on that sunny, clear day I worried about her journey across the Atlantic. I wondered if the seas would be calm, if she would be seasick, if she could rest comfortably. Now, I can barely prevent myself from imagining Bella cold, wet and frightened. Unbidden, the image of her dead body, floating in the water, haunts the little sleep I've had.

The clock on a nearby church dolefully chimes each hour that elapses. The crowd swells as the time passes yet it has grown quiet as we wait for the Carpathia to arrive. The wireless transmissions are reported each hour and we know the ship is first stopping at the White Star Line dock to discharge the Titanic lifeboats. Since the Carpathia is owned by the Cunard line, she'll dock here at the Cunard berths. The police have organized us so that the main roads are clear. Wagons of all types- horseless and horse-drawn stand by to transport injured survivors to hospitals.

"I wish we could get closer to the pier. There should be a place set aside for family."

"There's too many here and no way to know who is truly a family member. Those yellow-bellied scandal-mongers wouldn't hesitate to lie so they could get their interviews first." Jasper replies glaring at a photographer as the flash from yet another newspaper camera temporarily lights up the area. Many of the reporters have moved into small vessels and boats hoping to catch the Carpathia as she approaches but most of the photographers remain on shore.

Suddenly, the crowd begins to push and shove as the lights of a large vessel appear on the horizon.

"There she is! The Carpathia!"

"Stay close!" I call out to Jasper as we grab each other's arms to prevent from being separated. We have a good spot on the road heading away from the dock. No one can leave the area without passing us. We press forward while the police urge the crowd to stay in place

"Think of the survivors, their welfare must come first!" One bellows.

I strain to see above the crowd as the police shout for us to remain where we stand. It seems as though an eternity passes before the passengers begin to disembark.

A constant buzz permeates the air around me as voices combine into one continuous noise. Some people hold photographs of their loved ones aloft, hoping the faces are recognized. Finally, the passengers of the Carpathia begin to pass us. There are shockingly few men. It's mostly women and children.

Jasper and I both shout as we hold our place in the fray. "Bella Swan! Does anyone know where Bella Swan is? Third Class Passenger Isabella Swan!"

Most simply ignore us, their faces showing the strain and stress of the past days. A few shake their heads sadly.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan, traveling third class from Ireland!" I shout until my voice begins to grow hoarse.

Suddenly, a petite young woman with curly red hair looks at me. "Bella Swan? Aye, she and her friend Emily were in the berth next door to me."

My heart leaps both in joy and fear.

"She's a girl about your size with dark brown hair and brown eyes?" I ask.

"Aye," she confirms. "She and her friend Emily were traveling with the boy who plays the pipes. He played for us the night before it all happened. We had a grand time that night, all the Irish dancing and singing while he played."

"Yes, that's her! Her friend Jacob plays the pipes," I gasp, remembering the last letter she sent. "Where is she? Have you seen her?"

"No sir. I'm sorry to say I haven't seen her since the iceberg hit. We were all thrown from our bunks. We were right next to the boiler rooms and the impact was bad there. Jacob came and got her and Emily and made them put their coats and life belts on. At the time the other men were laughing, telling him a ship the size of Titanic wouldn't ever sink," she shakes her head, her thick curls moving almost of their own accord.

"All those men, I don't think any of them made it out. They locked us in- told us we had to wait until the first class passengers were safe. By the time we got on deck, the ship was sinking fast. God rest their poor souls." She trails off as tears stain her cheeks.

I take her hands in mine. "My deepest condolences miss."

"Maggie, my name's Maggie Kennedy. My sister might be here looking for me. She lives in Brooklyn. If anyone asks, please tell them I'm alive. I'm to go on to the hospital." She replies between sniffles.

"Maggie, thank you. I didn't even know if she was on the ship until we met."

She looks at me then, remembering. "Aye, you're the fiancé? She made mention of how she was surprising you. I hope you find her. She was so happy to be coming home to ye."

Her hand slips from mind and she continues on.

"Jasper, now what?" I ask, not sure if the news I have is good or bad. "Why wouldn't they let the third class women and children on deck immediately? I thought that was the rule of the sea?"

"Apparently money is always the first rule. If she made it to the deck before that girl then chances are she made it to a lifeboat. It sounds as though her friend Jacob has a good head on his shoulders and realized the danger they were in. Let's not stop now."

Jasper's logic and calm is exactly what I need at this moment. We continue to shout asking for any information on Bella, Emily, or Jacob.

The crowd begins to disperse as reporters chase after the more famous survivors. In the distance I see a group clamoring after the newly widowed Mrs. Astor, whose photograph has been on the front pages of all the papers the past few days along with the other millionaires on board.

Jasper and I begin to move forward toward the dock, shouting for Bella as we go.

"Bella Swan?" A large woman with a toddler in her arms stops and asks. "She's a Colleen; an Irish girl?"

Jasper grabs my arm and pushes us closer to her. "Yes! Yes! Have you seen her?"

"We were trying to get to the deck with the lifeboats- the top one. Those bloody English bastards kept the gates on the stairs locked so the rich ones could be saved. They didn't give a damn about us down in steerage. Thank our Blessed Mother; one of the stewards was a good Irish boy. He came and rescued about twenty of us, showed us the way out. Bella, Emily and Jacob were with us. We had to climb out and push our way up to the next deck on the bolts and cleats of the boat, me with my babe in my arms. Once we got up, they put me and my wee one right into a lifeboat but I don't know where the others went. My Liam wasn't allowed in being a man. I… I don't think he made it…" She shudders.

"My condolences, Ma'am," I say, wondering how many others walking by are in the same circumstances: newly widowed and in shock over their ordeal. "Please, you're sure she wasn't in your lifeboat?"

"Nay. I don't know where she went, 'twas bedlam on the deck. When our boat was lowered, it became stuck, the ropes caught. We were almost crushed by another boat above us. We had to cut the ropes and drop into the ocean to escape certain death yet again. Once the ship sank, we were surrounded by nothing but ice and blackness.

I was never so glad in all my life as when I saw the signal rocket from the Carpathia. They were good to us, the crew and the passengers. They gave us food, blankets, even their own clothes. I wish you luck finding your girl. If by any chance you see a tall lean man with a red beard and moustache, that's my husband. His name is Liam Kelly, please let him know Siobhan and little Liam are alive and looking for him. I couldn't find him on the Carpathia. I thought perhaps there might be other boats that picked up survivors."

Jasper glances at me. We've both read the newspaper reports. No other boats called to the area found survivors, only bodies.

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard of any survivors except those on the Carpathia, Mrs. Kelly. But I'll be sure to ask if I see someone matching your husband's description."

She nods and turns away, understanding too well what I mean. We watch her walk away for a moment before we return our focus on those passing by, always looking for a small figure with dark hair.

"Jasper, should I have let her think her husband might be alive on another ship?" I quietly ask between calling for Bella. "Did I do right by telling the truth?"

"Isn't that what you're doing yourself, Edward, seeking the truth? We want to find Bella alive but if someone knows what happened, don't you need that information to move forward, even if it's not what you want to hear?"

"Yes, you're right. We now know that she made it up to the deck. She must have gotten in another lifeboat."

We move close to the ship where I can see the large cranes removing trunks and containers from the holds.

"Bella Swan! I'm looking for information on third class passenger Bella Swan from Ireland." I call to the stevedores on bulkhead.

To my great surprise, one comes forward, a man about my age with a shock of blond hair falling in his eyes.

"You're searching for Bella Swan?" he asks softly in a thick brogue.

"Yes, do you know where she is?"

"My name's Michael. Michael Newton. I'm a steward for third class, or at least I was. I met them- Bella, her friend Emily, so many of the Irish passengers. We spoke several times. I even joined in when they were dancing and singing the night before. It was good to hear the songs from home. There's something about hearing those pipes, they soothe the soul.

When the captain gave the order to abandon ship, the officers were yelling for women and children but it was only first class passengers getting in. Some lifeboats left almost empty. I knew there were many women and children in steerage. I ran down to see where they were. It turns out they were trapped. The stairway gates were locked and they couldn't find their way onto the upper deck so I helped them.

I saw Bella with a few of the others. _We're lost_ , she cried up to me. There's other ways up that's just for crew, not for the public use. I showed them where to go and then waited for them to get out on deck."

"You're the one, the Irish steward that saved Siobhan Kelly and her son."

"Aye, Mrs. Kelly. I put her and the babe in Lifeboat Thirteen but it was already too full. I couldn't fit the others in. We went back further to try to reach Lifeboat Fifteen. I had about twenty with me, mostly women and children. The deck was chaotic. The crew were pulling men out of that boat and replacing them with women. Those that couldn't speak English- the Italians and such, they didn't understand we were saying women and children first. The poor bastards, a few panicked and tried to force themselves into Fifteen. I saw at least two die. They were shot dead by one of the officers. In all the mayhem, I got pushed back to the Port side. By the time I made my way back to the Starboard side, Fifteen had been lowered. I didn't see any of the Irish women. Then a deck officer ordered me to get in and row one of the collapsible rafts. If not, I'd be dead now."

"What of Jacob and the other men? Mrs. Kelly said she couldn't find her husband among the survivors?"

Michael's blue eyes grow dark and his face is grim.

"I don't know. Once the ship went under water, most were surely drowned or froze treading water. We pulled those we could reach into the raft but none were from the Irish group. "

Michael looks across the bulkhead to where the passengers are still disembarking.

"You need to get to that steward," he points to a man in uniform standing near the gangway. "He's got a list of those on board. If she survived, she'll be on that list."

I nod, overcome with emotion. "Thank you. Thank you for helping Bella and the others. You saved many lives by your selfless action."

Michael shakes my hand. "I appreciate your kind words. These past days I've been haunted by the memory of those I couldn't help."

Jasper reached forward to shake hands as well. "Take comfort in knowing that you saved as many as you did. If more of the crew had acted as you had rather than locking away the poor to save the rich, many more might have lived."

I can scarcely believe the tale that's unfolded thus far. Heroes, cowards, the selfless and selfish combined in a desperate race to save the lives of loved ones and strangers and my Bella in the middle of it all. From the moment I read Bella's letter just yesterday, I knew she was part of this disaster but even the darkest of the news reports, I just couldn't believe that she was one of the dead. After Michael Newton's story, I'm more certain than ever that she survived. She must have made it into the lifeboat. Now, I only need to find her. We press on to reach the gangway. The crowd here is still thick and our progress is slowed.

"Emily! Emily Black! Has anyone seen Emily Black or Bella Swan!" I freeze and turn toward the unexpected sound of an Irishman's voice calling for Bella and Emily. A tall fellow with jet black hair calls through the crowd. He's obviously wearing borrowed clothes for the sleeves of his jacket are too much too short. He moves slowly and as we grow closer I can see he walks with a cane. His lip is cut and there's another bruise on his forehead over his left eye.

"Are you Jacob?" I shout back, incredulous to find him alive.

"Yes! Yes, I'm Jacob Black of County Westmeath. Have you seen my cousin Emily Black or Bella Swan?" He asks as we push our way toward each other.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's fiancé." I pull Jasper up next to me. "This is Jasper Whitlock. He's married to Bella's cousin Mary Alice. We were hoping you knew where they were," I say in a rush.

"Edward! Bella spoke of you so often; 'tis truly a pleasure to meet you both. There was a time when I thought the next soul I'd meet was Saint Peter at the Pearly Gates. The girls and I were together until we got to the top deck. The crew wouldn't let any of us men on the lifeboats. Some tried to force their way on. I saw two men shot dead by a ship's officer just a few feet from where I stood. When the officer saw what he'd done, he turned the gun on himself and blew his brains out- begging your pardon but there's no other way to describe it. I doubt I'll forget that sight for the rest of my days. When I recovered my wits, the lifeboat was already being lowered. I saw Bella and Emily climb up the railing and jump to get in that boat. I'm not sure but I think they made it."

I take in this information with a mixture of alarm and relief. She had to jump off a sinking ship into a lifeboat?

"How did you survive Jacob?" Jasper's question brings me back to the present.

"Once the officer killed himself, the other crew scattered. The ship was going down fast then and she was at a tilt. I ran to the end of the deck and waited until the water was almost over the top. Then I jumped into the water. I swam toward an upside down raft and climbed onto that. About a dozen others did the same. We clung to the top until the Carpathia arrived. I surely would have died if I'd not leapt when I did. It's only the grace of God that kept me alive."

"When we were finally brought aboard the Carpathia, I was immediately taken to the infirmary. I could barely move my legs. I'd been soaked to the bone in that cold water. The doctors feared I'd lose my feet. I had frostbite in my toes. 'Twas only this morning that I finally regained the feeling in all my extremities and could get out of bed. I kept asking the doctors if they knew Emily or Bella's whereabouts but they were so busy no one could give me an answer. I'm not supposed to be here on the docks, I'm under orders to go straight to the hospital but I'll be damned if I go without finding my cousin or Bella first."

I nod and clap him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Jacob. Thank you for looking out for Bella and protecting her when I couldn't," I begin, my voice thick with emotion. "You're with us now. We'll find them."

"I just pray they're safe." Jacob replies.

We make our way toward the gangplank and the steward standing at the bottom. There's a small crowd around him, each person clamoring for his attention as he compares his manifests to the names being shouted at him. While we wait for our turn, Jacob grasps my arm and points to an older woman walking slowly down the gang plank.

"That woman, I recognize her. She was in that Lifeboat, number fifteen!"

I don't hesitate.

"Madam!" I call and catch her attention "Were you in Lifeboat Fifteen?"

She looks a bit startled so Jacob reassures her. "I was there, I saw you in the boat before the men began to argue and fight. I'm looking for my cousin Emily Black and our friend Bella Swan. I was separated from them. Were they with you?"

Jasper assists her as she walks off the gangplank and onto the bulkhead. "Perhaps," she begins slowly. "There were so many women and I think there was more than one Emily. Can you describe them?"

It takes several precious minutes to sort it all out. After a detailed description of the girls down to the coats and nightdresses they were wearing, Mrs. Cope, the elderly passenger, recalls the events that occurred while Jacob was witnessing the mayhem on the deck.

"The crew began to lower the boat because they were afraid it would get sucked under if they waited until the water reached the top decks. There was still room for another five or ten people. I looked up and saw the girls- Bella and Emily - directly above us. They climbed over the railings and then they jumped in. It was a great distance- perhaps as much as a three story building. They landed hard but they seemed unharmed.

However, they weren't the only ones to take such a chance. Before -the girl with the dark hair- Bella? Before Bella could move out of the way, others leapt and landed on her. She cried out then and I knew she was injured. I don't know how bad it was but I'm sure she broke a few ribs. She spent the night in great pain. I think she may have been delirious. She wouldn't speak. She passed the time just staring at a piece of ice in the water. Her poor friend kept crying over someone named Jacob- is that you dear?"

She asks Jacob who eagerly replies yes.

"Good, she'll be so happy when you're reunited. Well, finally we saw the lights from the rescue ship. Once we were on board the Carpathia, I'm not sure where the girls were taken. The injured girl, Bella, was carried away by a crewman. She'd come back to her senses by then and found her voice. I heard her arguing that she could walk just fine and he should put her down before she… Well, she said something a bit unladylike but under the circumstances, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Perhaps the gentlemen from the ship can help you locate them?"

I take her hand in mine and gallantly kiss it. "Madam, you have been extremely helpful."

"Oh! Well, thank you young man. Perhaps your friend wouldn't mind escorting me to the wagons? I was told I needed to report to the hospital with the other passengers."

"Madam, it would be my honor." Jasper immediately offers Mrs. Cope his arm while leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Edward, she's here, she's alive. Go find her." He then turns and leads her away.

I rejoin Jacob just as he approaches the steward, a large hulk of a man with an impressive mustache. He briskly checks his manifests with an air of practiced efficiency.

"I have their names here on the survivors' list: Emily Black and Isabella Swan, third class. Miss Swan sustained two cracked ribs. Both women had several cuts and bruises but were otherwise unharmed. Any injured survivors were to be taken to the hospital. However, they are not yet on that manifest," he concludes, his slight Continental accent providing a sing-song rhythm to the words.

"The girls are still on board the Carpathia then?" I ask hope filling me that I will soon be reunited with Bella.

"Yes. You may wait there for them to disembark Signore."

"Wait? Could we not board the ship and search for them ourselves?"

The steward, who is at least six inches taller than me, looks down from his full height.

"No one is allowed aboard. If I let you go, I must let every other person searching for a relative and that will not do."

I nod, understanding the pandemonium that could cause but still just as desperate to find Bella immediately.

"Yes, of course but perhaps it would be possible for someone in your crew to see if they can find them? Please?" I plead.

The man gives us a look that leaves no doubt as to what he's about to say when Jacob speaks up.

"Sir, I was on the ship 'til but an hour ago. Might I go back and check? If anyone asks you could say I forgot something aboard? I was unable to walk until just this morning or else I would have searched every berth myself. Please I just want to find my cousin and my friend. I haven't seen them since we were on the Titanic's deck, running for our lives."

"Your name?"

"Jacob Black, third class passenger, pleased to make your acquaintance. Mister ..?"

"Volturini, Felix Volturini." The steward checks over his manifest.

"Mr. Black, you should be at the hospital according to this list."

"Aye and I swear I'll go as soon as I know where the girls are."

"I'm sorry I cannot let you back on board." Volturini raises his hand before we can begin to protest.

"Dimitri!"

Another crewman approaches. He is about my height, angular and lean. His eyes are bright and alert despite the late hour.

"I cannot have you come back aboard but I will have Dimitri search. If they're aboard the ship, Dimitri will find them."

He says something in a foreign language and Dimitri quickly departs.

"Please, wait there by the luggage and I will call you when he returns." Felix indicates we're to return to the bulkhead area.

Realizing that we've gone as far as we can for the moment, we both thank him and back away from the gangplank. Jacob sits on a large trunk while I pace in front of him. Jasper returns and we bring him up to speed. Even knowing she's alive and close by, I can't help but worry about the extent of her injuries. What if she has a head injury? Does she even know who she is? No, she must. Mrs. Cope describing Bella's spirited protests while being carried away sounds exactly like her.

I pause and lean against a shoulder height box in front of me. I rest my hands atop the smooth wood when I feel my entire body tingle as if electrified. Two things happen simultaneously. Hands cover my eyes as a lilting voice I'd know anywhere whispers in my ears, "Guess who?"

"Bella…"

Her name is as reverent as a prayer upon my lips. I clasp her hands, turn around and look her over from top to bottom. Her skin is pale and she has small scratches on her cheeks but the eyes above them are clear and bright. Bella's thick hair is piled atop her head but it's haphazard, with tendrils and strands hanging loose instead of her usual neat and tidy appearance. I recognize her heavy wool overcoat as well as the gold cross that I gave her. My fingers rub the diamond ring on her left ring finger. I release her hands and caress her face. My eyes focus on hers and no one else exists in the entire universe.

"You're here."

"Aye, as are you."

I tilt my head forward and kiss her. I pour everything I am into that kiss: the elation, the relief, the anxiety, and most of all the passion. I don't care where we are as our lips press and slide against each other's. Our mouths part and my tongue traces hers. My senses are overwhelmed by the scent and taste of the ocean; the brine and salty air. I take heed of her ribs and embrace her gently. Although I'm cautious with my arms, I have no such hesitation with my mouth. I kiss her deeply, stealing her every breath and binding myself to her very soul. When we finally break apart, we're both gasping yet we stay as close to each other as we possibly can.

"I can't ever be apart from you again," I declare between pants of breath. "As you live, I live. As you die, I die. I love you, Bella."

"Edward, I swear to you, I will never go anywhere without you ever again. I though being apart all these months was the worst torture I could endure but then when the ship sank, I knew what true terror was. My only thoughts were of surviving and getting to see you again. I love you. Please don't ever let me go." Bella clings to my shoulders.

"I won't," I vow before I lift her chin and kiss her soundly.

We spend several minutes wrapped in our cocoon until she finally steps back.

"I'm sorry Edward, it hurts to breath deep. I hurt my ribs when I was getting into a lifeboat."

"Bella, don't apologize, I'm the one who is sorry. I should have realized that. I was told you were hurt but I thought only of not embracing you tightly. I didn't realize my kisses could cause a problem."

"Your kisses are never a problem! We just need to go slow until I catch my breath. How did you know about my ribs?"

It's only then, as I tell her everything I know, that we realize Jacob and Emily have also been reunited. They and Jasper had discreetly turned away while Bella and I indulged in our reunion. Normally, I'd be concerned that I had compromised Bella's reputation given my public display, but given the circumstances, I couldn't bring myself to care.

The others rejoin us and it's the girls' turn to fill in the missing moments of their journey to safety. We find a quiet spot amongst the trunks and boxes where we can sit together.

"We did jump from the deck at least a few stories down, 'tis true." Bella begins as Emily nods in agreement. The girls hold hands. Bella sits under my shoulder while Emily and Jacob are close together.

"It was jump or drown." Emily adds. There's a strong family resemblance between her and her cousin Jacob. They have the same coloring and the same shaped face.

"I knew my ribs were injured as soon as I landed. The others landing on top certainly didn't help but they weren't the cause of it either. Emily hit her head hard too. We settled in as best we could. Everyone was cold and wet yet still very thirsty and in need of clean drinking water."

"Aye, and so frightened too. I was never so scared in all my days. I prayed and prayed to Mary and Jesus to save us and those poor souls in the water." Emily adds.

"There were many praying that night, some I'm sure for the first and last time in their lives. We watched as the ship went dark and then sank her stern rising straight up into the air. There were people from our hometown on board with us- a mother with four little boys. They didn't make it."

"Those of us in steerage could barely get to the decks before it was too late."

"Our life boat was full, too full almost. We could barely move but we found out later that some of the others were almost empty."

I nod, having heard all of this from other steerage passengers we'd met but to hear it from Bella and Emily brought home how close I'd come to losing her.

"Mrs. Cope thought you'd gone mad. She said you were staring at a piece of ice all night." I offer, curious as to what Bella was thinking during that time.

She laughs. "Yes, it was a game to keep my mind off the pain in my ribs. This one piece of ice kept hitting our boat. It seemed to follow along in our path. If I focused on that and not the cold and the pain, I could get through it. Once the sky began to lighten, we saw the Carpathia's lights. I was never so happy to see a ship. I offered a prayer of thanks to the Blessed Mother right then. I hope you're partial to the name Mary, Edward, because if we ever have a girl someday, that's what I want to name her."

My heart swells as I comprehend how close we came to not having that future. The idea of Bella with a little girl with my eyes and her hair or my hair and her eyes fills my mind and I have to blink back tears.

"I think Mary is a beautiful name." I respond finally, my voice thick with emotion.

Bella and I gaze at each other, and I know she's imagining our future life together as well. After a few moments, she clears and her throat and continues.

"The crew and passengers of the Carpathia gave us all they had. We lacked for nothing once we were on board. They made sure we had dry clothes, hot food, and medical care. Of course, it was a bit of an annoyance because between my ribs and Emily's concussion the doctors wouldn't let us search for Jacob."

"We weren't allowed out of the ladies' infirmary until just before we docked."

"How are you feeling now?" I ask, concerned that both of the girls may still be in need of medical attention.

"We're right as rain, just a bit sore. They wanted us to go straight to the hospital, even arranged for a wagon but we snuck out and hid here among the luggage."

"Bella! You shouldn't disobey the doctors." I admonish.

"Edward, don't fuss. I promise I'll see a doctor as soon as we get home but I'm not going to the hospital now. Think of it: they're making every survivor- over seven hundred of us- go to the hospitals here. They'll be overwhelmed and I'll have to wait all night and perhaps tomorrow morning for them to tell me I'm fine and I can go home. I want to go Penn Station, get on a train and go home. I'll not waste time here."

"What of Emily and Jacob?" I counter, wondering if we'll all be returning home together.

"Emily and I have plans to stay in Brooklyn with our uncle. We'll go to the hospital first and then go to his flat."

"We'll be fine," Emily says as she leans forward to hug Bella. "We've arrived in America and the worst is truly over. God-willing, we'll never need to go near a ship again."

"'Tis the first journey I ever took where I arrived with less than I left. At least Edward won't have to carry my trunk." Bella smiles wryly.

"Oh Bella, your beautiful dress and your trousseau are at the bottom of the ocean! What a shame you won't be able to wear the dress your mother made on your wedding day." Emily cries.

"It's no matter. What's important is I'm here. I'll make a new dress."

"Perhaps you can match the fabric with this?" I ask as I take the small lace heart from my pocket and place it in Bella's hand.

"You've carried this the whole time?" She gasps in surprise and puts her other hand in the pocket of her own coat. She pulls out a scrap of paper. Unfolding it, she shows me the valentine I mailed to her in February. "The whole time I was in the lifeboat staring at that ice cake to forget my troubles, I held this in my hand."

"No wonder you survived. We needed to reunite with our hearts." I smile before I lean down to kiss her once more.

* * *

 _ **Titanic Survivor marries sweetheart**_

August 12, 1912 - _Miss Bella Swan, the brave and intrepid Irish girl who, along with seven hundred and five others survived the greatest ocean disaster of all time was married today to her fiancé Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The bride and groom were joined in holy matrimony by Father Francis O'Donnell at the Church of St. Mary's of the Visitation. Afterwards, a merry reception for seventy five people was held inside the church hall. The sounds of Irish music and dancing could be heard throughout the day. Miss Swan has many admirers since the publication of this paper's interview with her after she safely returned home from the horrific sinking of the world's largest ocean liner. Close to one thousand of those well-wishers waited at the front the building, hoping for a glimpse of the happy couple. A lucky few were finally rewarded when Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were seen climbing down a rose trellis at the rear of the church and sneaking off to begin their long-awaited honeymoon._


End file.
